


Shoulder Ride

by Vulpes_Incendium



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpes_Incendium/pseuds/Vulpes_Incendium
Summary: For HongIce week 2020Aug 29: Childhood friendsLeon wants to give Emil a shoulder ride just like back when they were young.
Relationships: Hong Kong/Iceland (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: HongIce Week 2020





	Shoulder Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Just some wholesome stuff, could be romantic or platonic!

“Hey Em.” Leon wiggled his bushy eyebrows, smirking.

 _Oh no, what is he up to_ , Emil thought. He was too used to Leon's nonsense. _“Hey Em”_ usually means he has an idea, eyebrows wiggling means that idea is something fun, well at least _he_ thought it's fun, and smirking... Smirking means Leon is up to no good. Now all three of them at the same time? Emil was prepared to enter Valhalla.

Emil rolled his eyes, though he knew there's no way to escape. “What is it, Leon?”

“Let me, like, give you a shoulder ride! Like back when we were kids!”

“No, Leon, we're too old for this!” Emil exclaimed by reflex. But then he had a flashback of their first Halloween together back when they were seven. Leon's family moved into the house next to Emil's earlier that year and as their parents were always busy, they took care of each other's children very often. Leon was also in the same class with Emil and since then the two had been almost inseparable. Emil's parents were really grateful for Leon because Emil was always a very shy boy, he didn't have a lot of friends, but Leon had gotten Emil to enjoy playing outdoors and socialising with other children. And thanks to this, the sickly boy had gotten healthier with time.

It was Leon's idea, he realised some adults in the neighbourhood didn't like kids trick-or-treating around the neighbourhood, some would just put candies on their porches, but some wouldn't even bother and put a “No Candies Here” sign at their doors. Leon said he wanted to get as many candies as he could, no house was safe. And so the plan was, Emil would ride on Leon's shoulder and wear his dad's coat and pretend to be an adult to demand their candies.

Well, all Emil could say about that plan was “a failure”. Not only was their disguise immediately uncovered, Leon lost balance and dropped Emil, hurting his knee, and Emil couldn't release his legs quick enough and dragged Leon down with him too, now Leon had a scar on his forehead which is why he always kept his fringe thick and long.

While Emil was reminiscing the good old days, Leon already stood up from the sofa and knelt down in front of Emil, grabbing his legs and pulling him forward to him. Emil squeaked as Leon stood up, he had since had the fear of height. He grabbed Leon's hair, eyes shut tight, causing Leon to wince. “Why do I have to be carried? Why can't I carry you?”

“Because I'm taller and stronger!” Leon said with a smugly tone that without seeing his face, Emil could already imagine how it was.

 _Ah, this again._ “You're like 1 cm taller than me!” Emil was so used to Leon bragging about this one specific centimetre, but he usually just let him be.

“I'm still taller! Oh wow Emil, you really did gain weight.” Emil heard him said, still scared to open his eyes. He was thinking of comebacks and realised he wasn't that bothered by the height now, because Leon was holding his legs firmly and it felt safe.

The moments he had with Leon were sometimes silly, but they brought him a lot of joy. He was grateful that even after twenty years, nothing seemed to have changed and he would like to keep it that way, having Leon by his side for many more years.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a simple fic stuffed with my headcanons, inspired by my drawing. YES HONG KONG IS TALLER THAN ICELAND LOOK AT THE HALLOWEEN STRIP AGAIN (my hc heights for them are 171 and 172cm lol) and that's totally me bragging being a cm taller than my friend, that feels like something HK would do too.
> 
> https://a-hong-kong-a-day.tumblr.com/post/627791970480390144/day-25-29-8-2020


End file.
